


Him

by Trash_Mouse



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Humiliation, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Original Character(s), POV Third Person Omniscient, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Sexual Humor, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_Mouse/pseuds/Trash_Mouse
Summary: It's Jonathan's and his best friends' last year of high school. Everyone is ready for the drama that could possibly happen however, will they really be able to handle it this time?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading this story! This is my first fanfiction ever and I wanted to make it good hopefully! Please by supporting this story and letting me continue give me any comments on how it is or if you as well like give me some criticism it can help me improve this story a lot!

 

A dreadful alarm blasted around the room making the boy softly groaned at the sound. He gently pulled his head up from the pillow full of drool. He whined at the sight knowing that his mouth was now dry however, he had known he had to ignore that since it wasn't his first priority, shutting off that fucking annoying alarm was. He pressed on the button "snooze" to make it finally shut off and it sure did, thank god.

"Finally.." Jonathan huffed out to only smell his bad breath, It wasn't very pleasant.  
He groaned again knowing why he had set up his alarm. It was the first day of school. He knew it would be his last year of high school but, it was never like he enjoyed the education in school anyways, though, he had enjoyed most of it in particular when he met his whole of group friends. They were all dorks who played games raging, laughing, usually full of surprises and just having a good time. He wondered what he could ever do when they all left for college. Will they break apart and never contact each other again?

He shook his head at the thought and he finally got up before he was going to be late. he dragged himself through the huge mess in his clothing. went to take care of his morning routine which was very sloppy and inconsistent.  
After that Jonathan dug through his messy pile of clothes and pulled on his favorite blue hoodie and torn black jeans because, he never minded the way he looked unlike some other people, he never felt the need to be 'perfect' just himself.  
He walked downstairs to the kitchen to find something to eat before he left. Once he walked into the kitchen he found some Bacon and eggs already done for him, it was sitting there still piping hot and delicious looking. It made his mouth drool. Jonathan quickly hogged the food left just for him. Well it was his food, right? Hopefully.

" I was hoping to at least get one thank you?" A lady's voice said popping out of nowhere. The voice made his skin crawl out of his body. He turned to see his old sister sipping on a cup of coffee and typing away at her laptop.

Jonathan sighed angrily, "did you really have to scare me like that?!" The tone of his voice slightly raised.

"I had to take that opportunity since you were basically blind of seeing me baby bro!" She snorted at him with a wide, evil grin.

Jonathan hated when he was called 'baby bro' (well just from his sister.) just cause he was 3 years younger than her didn't mean he automatically was a baby. Even though he usually acted like one. He loved his sister a lot but, they usually can have their feuds since their parents don't live with them anymore. This was basically his sister's third year of college and she had a part-time job, so did he (only during the summers), plus their mother has been paying for the house to help them until Jon's sister gets a full-time job. It was never like the house was expensive or so however, they needed to still have money left over to pay for other needs like groceries and clothing.

He sighed and smiled giving up on his complaint to just leave himself to a peaceful eating. "Thank you, sis." He slightly growled since he was still grumpy about the fright.

"No problem baby bro." she grinned, increasing her tone at the words 'baby bro' teasingly. He rolled his eyes, sitting down to devour his food.

"So last year of high school ey?" His sister spoke up again after he finished his food.

"Yea, but, it isn't like it is a big deal anyways." He said in a more annoyed tone at the question, he still had something in his mind he couldn’t forget.

She sighed when she heard the attitude in his voice, looking up from her laptop, her baby bro was cleaning the dishes almost ready to leave. She was able to look at the distressed boy from the way he looked more sloppy and uncaring than usual.

"I know you still stressed Jonathan but, you have to forget about it before it consumes you." She told him gently but firm at the same time. Jonathan paused his pace from the dishes, turning over to her direction to face her, he already knew what she was talking about. His best friend, his dream older brother...Luke. Ever since he moved away to college Jonathan felt a part of himself die, Luke always was the first person that he would go to if he had a fight, feeling depressed, or just to get advice from, he was there since the beginning with him.

Jonathan hoped of seeing him again but he knew that will be a long time from now. He had Luke's number, however he rarely had a chance to even call or text him since Luke was busy with studying and courses. He soon snapped back into reality and gave his older sister a fake smile to indicate he was fine. Though his sister already knew behind that fake smile, more of what she called his 'mask' she knew he wasn't alright.

"Anyways, I'm gonna get going before I'm late." He quickly said, grabbing his book bag by the front door.

"Don't you need a ride-" before his older sister could finish her sentence he was gone.

He plugged in some earbuds into his phone, putting them into his ears and looked for some songs. Once he finished finding the music he put his phone along with his hands in his pocket. The walk to school wasn't at all bad it was pretty peaceful, gentle and warming. After his disheveled morning, he felt this could make up for it.

Jonathan arrived 30 minutes earlier to school unlike his usual days. he became puzzled at the thought of if his peaceful stroll made him go by faster or it was just that fact he ate faster today than the other days.

He shrugged to himself and went to the front entrance of the school, however before he was able to enter, a small hand touched his shoulders making him freeze in place. He took off his earbuds; shifting his head towards the direction of the hand; he meet eyes with a short, fluffy haired, crooked glassed boy. Soon to realize it was his friend Craig.

"Oh shit, hey Jon! I didn't think you'd be the first to arrive here. You're usually last in the group! Did you feel school-sick that you wanted to badly come back? Bad summer? Not a fun vacation? Unsatisfying da-" Jonathan pacified Craig’s mouth with his finger, silencing Craig's run on questions.

"How about we answer summer questions when the others arrive?" Craig groaned at his response but, nodded accepting it. Jonathan stared at the Craig slightly curious why his girlfriend wasn’t with him, they usually hang out during this time from what he thought so, he had to pop the question, "where's Samantha isn't she usually with you?"

"She is arriving later this morning since she has to do some chores before she arrives, doesn’t worry me I know she will come," Craig said to Jonathan with a sweet, subtle smile. Jonathan knew how much Craig loved his girlfriend and he appreciated that. Any girl he's been out with turns him down after the first week or two. Having a girl like Samantha made him feel happy for Craig, she was a sweet person who was supportive of everyone.

He finally walked through the doors of the front entrance with craig to see people hanging out at the commons looking either very energetic or very tired. He was disgusted by the people who seemed too excited to be back at school, however he wasn't in the mood to complain so, he shrugged it off following Craig to the lockers.

"So, did you meet any special ladies during the vacation?" Craig wiggled his eyebrows with a smile. Jonathan slightly got embarrassed by this question.

"Hell no..anyways you know I don't go out with girls anymore." Jonathan said mumbling at the last part.

"Did poor Jonny get turned down too many times?" Craig teased in a kindly manner. Jonathan hissed at the smaller boy leaving him in tears of laughter. Soon the fun stopped when a hand was placed on both of their shoulders. They both turned around to see the grinning jock, it was Tyler.

"Whaddup fuckboys" Tyler laughed, keeping his grin.

"Hey, Tyler! Didn't expect you to be here." Jonathan said to the Tall jock. Tyler to many was a threat, but to his closest friends, he just acts like a big, goofy idiot who has some anger issues. Though today he seemed relaxed, which was a good thing.

"I'm always here you fucking idiot, the coaches always force us to do football practice on the first day of school!" Tyler whined.

"Does that mean Evan is here too?" Jon said almost immediately when Tyler finish his sentence. Jonathan had been best friends with Evan since the beginning of middle school, Evan defended Jonathan after a group of 8th graders had picked on him for being weak and defenseless. Evan was well known through every grade and most people loved him for how talented he was, it was great to meet someone like him. Because of Evan, he was able to meet all his best friends that he has now. However, he felt his relationship change with Evan ever since they’ve reached 10th grade, he started to get closer to Evan just like he was with Luke, maybe even more? He wondered why he felt like everything started to change between him and Evan. He blushed at the thought feeling a bit more down.

"Hello? Earth to Jonathan, you there?" Craig yelled, waving a hand in front of Jon's face. Jonathan snapped back into reality again.  
"Tyler said he's in the gym." Craig re-informed him. Jonathan nodded and said his goodbyes to Craig and Tyler before heading out to find Evan.

"What has been his obsession with Evan lately?" Tyler questioned leaning up against the locker.

"Not sure,” he chuckled, ”he’s been all like that for the past year." Craig shrugged at the tall jock.

"Whatever,” Tyler shook his head at the thought and felt like doing something else, “wanna go prank some of the students in the Commons?" Tyler grinned at Craig, getting up from his position on the locker.

"Why would I ever turn down an offer like that?" Craig said as he grinned at Tyler. Tyler smiled at the small boy and they both walked down the hallway to the Commons.

When Jonathan reached the doors of the gym he checked to see the time, only 15 mins left to talk to Evan. He sighed taking a few puffs before going inside. All the cheerleaders and football team were sitting on the bleachers talking with each other, they looked tired and excited. He saw how the whole gym was decorated with yellow and black balloons, as well as having with the words ‘Welcome Freshmen!’. He soon remembered that every year the senior cheerleaders and football team had to set up the gym and perform for them with speeches, cheering routines, a game which was basically a friendly game with the freshmen football team. Jonathan wasn’t really into it however, it seemed much more alive than the other years since they had put Evan in charge of it. Soon after admiring the decorations Jonathan spotted Evan leaning up against the wall next to the bleachers talking with the head captain of the cheerleaders, Evan wore his football Jersey that was covered in black with the letters imprinted in yellow, they spelled out ‘EVAN FONG 32’. It suited on him quite well.

Then there was Caroline. She had long, straight ombre hair that went all the way to her lower back, peacefully resting there. She as well wore a cheerleaders outfit slightly shorter than the others and had a much more different and important design. She was one of the popular girls that were well known to be very rich, always came to school with all different types of designer clothing, and was talked about almost every day. ‘Very stereotypical’ Jon thought to himself. She was twirling her hair and giggling at everything Evan said that was funny to her. He shrugged it off thinking they might just be friends, even though it obviously didn’t look like that from her point of view. He sighed and walked over to them putting his hands in his pockets.

“Sup Evan, hey Caroline.” He spoke up to them both. The cheerleader seemed to just glare at him looking annoyed like he just ruined a very important conversation.  

“Jon!” Evan yelled with a smile pulling him in for a bear hug.

“How have you been on vacation the guys and I were all waiting to know what you did!” He laughed with more energy than when he was talking with Caroline.

Jonathan smiled and laugh, hugging him back before answering him, “I’ll give you all the details once we go to the cafeteria alright?” Evan smiled, it was a beautiful sight to Jon’s baby blue eyes. They started to chat away about their days and families. He felt at peace like nothing around him mattered when he talked to Evan. His laughs, his smiles, and his stunning chocolate brown eyes. He always saw Evan as an allurer because of the way he spoke and looked.

“Ahem” Caroline coughed looking at Jonathan, interrupting their conversation. they both pulled their eyes away from each other and stared at Caroline. “We are trying to have a small meeting here before our performance for the new freshmen, we don’t have time for your ‘chit-chat’.” Caroline spat, batting her eyes at Jonathan. Meeting yeah fucking-right.

The tanned Asian looked back to Jonathan mouthing the words ‘sorry’ to him. “Alright. I’ll get going then.” Jonathan said as he sighed. Before he left Evan gave him a playful hit on his shoulder.

“We can talk more once we get into lunch and we’ll be there with all our friends” he softly said to Jonathan, giving him a wink.

Jonathan nodded with a small smirk, even though he didn’t wanna talk with others, he just wanted to talk with him and him only at this moment. He put one hand on his book bag strap and waved at Evan before walking to the door of the gym. he hesitantly looked back at the two with his hand on the door handle. They were already back to talking with each other. He held onto his book bag strap tightly looking at the sight and opened the door leaving the gym.  
Jonathan dived into his pocket with his hand to find his phone. Once he grabbed it out he checked his text messages.  
                              .  
                              .  
                              .  
3 NEW MESSAGE FROM: Luke  
5:50 am Luke: Hey Jon how have you been doing?  
6:20 am Luke: Get ready for your last year of high school they are usually the best  
6:42 am Luke: Message me when you get back home I have time to talk, love you baby bro. :P          
                  
             6:51 am You: Love you too big bro :P  
                              .  
                              .  
                              .  
The name baby bro stuck into Jonathan’s head however, he didn’t mind being called that from Luke. He still beamed at the text, he was glad Luke took time out of his study hours to text to him. He felt more of the need to get back home just to talk with him. The next second he looked back up however, he collided into someone. Jonathan stumbled backward losing his balance making him fall. The other was able to keep his balance but, he rubbed his head in pain.

“Can ya watch where you are fuckin going next time?!” The male with an Irish accent groaned. He felt like he recognized that voice from somewhere.

“Brian? Are you oka-” paused at the sentence as the other figure stared at Jonathan, he seemed stunned. Brian..? Brian..?

Jonathan blinked his eyes, puzzled who he saw. How the fuck was he even running into his friends in these weird scenarios?

“Brian? Brock??” He said in shock.

“Oh my God Jonathan!” Brock ran to Jonathan pulling him up to hug him. “How are you? I’ve missed you since the trip!” Brock acted like they haven’t seen each other in years.

“I thought you would’ve helped your boyfriend up first at least brocky.” The Irish boy whined at his significant other.

“Boyfriend?” Jonathan looked at them both, breaking the hug with Brock.

“Oh! Ah-,” Brock tried to look for the words to explain to him, “Brian and I decided to finally date each other after thinking about it over the summer! We love each other.” Brock grabbed Brian's hand, smiling at him.

“Holy shit! Now I have both a mom and dad! Finally, you both decided to date after so many painful years of you both being so awkward with each other!” Jonathan grinned at them both going in for a sweet embrace. Brian groaned at what Jonathan falsely claimed.

“I ain’t gonna ever be your fuckin dad you piece of shit!” Jonathan laughed at the angry Irish men.

“Though, How come I never knew about this when we texted each other over the summer?” Jonathan pushed them back slightly to get a glimpse at them.

“We wanted to keep it a secret for you until you came back from your vacation! We thought of what better to tell you great news than by making it a surprise!” Brock smiled like a proud mother.

“Well,” a dramatic pause was made, “It was an amazing surprise!” Jonathan beamed going back in for the group hug.

They all stayed in the embrace until the bell rang for first period. They could hear the loud tread of high schoolers in all grades flooding the hallways. Since none of them wanted to get trampled, they all said their goodbyes and quickly headed for their first period class. Jonathan checked his schedule through his school app and it showed he had calculus first. Great, nothing like the warm welcoming smell of math in the morning. He walked into the classroom being one of the firsts there, he decided to just take one of the back desks since it would be easier for him to sleep without getting caught.

Jonathan sat down, slouching in his desk. After a few seconds of settling in students swarmed into the classroom, it was a usual day like always. Or so he thought when a figure shadowed over Jonathan, making him look up. It was Evan wearing different clothing from earlier. He had his black and yellow school jacket on with his initials on the right corner of his jacket. Evan was lucky to get a lot of stuff from the school that it even made Jonathan slightly jealous. The striking looks of the outfit on Evan caught Jonathan’s attention the most.

“Anyone sitting here?” Evan smiled at him.

“A..Ah!..Al-” Jonathan stutterd since he was caught off guard,“-All yours man!” Jonathan awkwardly chuckled.

Jonathan looked at Evan as he settled down at the desk next to his. “So.. Uh..w-when are you guys gonna start performing for the freshmen?” He questioned, he wanted to start a conversation with Evan, hopefully not to end like the last.

“Most of us agreed to do it during 2nd period but, it is normally what the teachers and coaches decide on the time we start,” Evan took in a deep breath, “at least we aren't doing it in the morning like the other seniors cause last year that seemed fucking annoying to perform when you're tired.”

Jonathan nodded in agreement though, he couldn’t hear most of what Evan said because an obnoxious sound was blaring over him, he tried ignoring it as best as he could. “That is basically why I don’t ever join clubs or sport teams, they make you work at the worst times ever and you get nothing out of it.” Evan’s face dimmed lightly at his words.

“They are beneficial to me, you get into better shape and they do teach you how to be healthier unlike you.” Evan let out a faint chuckle.

“You asshole!” Jonathan hysterically laughed, he couldn’t hold himself in friendly insults like that.

Students and the teacher glared at the two because of his insane laugh. It didn’t help that he had blurted a curse word out loud as well.

“Mind sharing with the class what you found so funny Jonathan that made you use such foul language and have to disrupt the lesson?” The teacher growled because of her lesson being interrupted by the laugh.Students giggled and whispered to each other at the situation. Jonathan now became aware why there was a obnoxious sound blaring over Evan soothing voice, the class began during the conversation between the two.

“I-I… Uh.. Er..” Jonathan faltered, losing his voice.

“Well, what is it?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try and post each chapter every week hopefully, however, I'm near the time of school so It may delay for some time hopefully you guys will understand :)  
> as well sorry if this chapter is shorter than the last I'll make sure to try and keep it longer than 2,000 words <3 but, not every chapter will be the same.

Jonathan was enjoying his shit-quality lunch with Craig and Samantha, he was waiting for more of his best friends to show up. It was starting to grow awkward when none of them decided to talk, it isn’t like them to not be loud.

 

“Soo, did any of you get homework from your teachers?” Samantha broke the silence as she looked up from her sandwich. Craig shook his head at his girlfriend, stuffing his face with his home lunch.

 

“A ton,” Craig and Samantha looked at Jonathan appearing to look like they were surprised which he expected them not to be since he usually was the to always get into all sorts of troubles, “The teacher got mad at me for disrupting her class because l laughed like a ‘maniac’ and…. cursed too.” Jonathan mumbled.

 

Craig tried to hold in his laughter which resulted in making his face turn red.

 

“Oh my god you fucking idi-” Craig started to burst into laughter.

 

“Craig!” Samantha said trying to get him to stop however, she started giggling at the situation too.

 

Jonathan glared at them both unamused, soon after their little fun, they started to have a conversation about embarrassing stories they had.

 

“Whatcha guys dooing?” a goofy Irish voice appeared next to Jonathan breaking the funny but as well cringey stories, it was his favorite guy David holding in one if his hand a tray.

 

“Nothin’ much man we were just waiting for you and the others to show up” Jonathan grinned trying to give David a fist bump with his unoccupied hand. David took a seat next to Jonathan, plastering his face with the same goofy face as always. They went back to their stories letting David join in. Shortly after the conversation most of the group together all that was missing was Tyler, Marcel, and Evan.

 

Jonathan looked to John who was slouching on his chair taking a shot of his vape every few moments, hoping a teacher or staff wouldn’t catch him. He was staring at one of the students with brown hair and milky white tips, it caught Jonathan's attention but, he tried to not think much about it.

 

“you’re gonna get caught with that vape one day John” Brock complained in a motherly tone.

 

“A few puffs doesn’t harm anyone, ” John took a shot at his vape, “ besides you know how hard it is to last hours of not having any?” The blunt response made Brock pout.

 

After a few moments sounds of loud cheering and footsteps filled the hallways near the cafeteria, startling the students. Everyone was astonished to see the senior cheerleaders and football players barge out the double doors of the cafeteria, they all were congratulating Evan giving him pats on the back, some of the cheerleaders even gave him kisses on the cheek which didn't really surprise Jonathan that much.

 

“Evan you gotta sit with us!! Please!!” One of the cheerleaders pleaded.

 

“Yea Evan please!!” The other cheerleaders nodded in agreement.

 

“Y-You all really seem like lovely ladies but, I would really want to see some of my best friends who weren’t here during the summer” Evan stuttered slightly since he was crowded by all the cheerleaders. He pushed them gently to the side to go to his group of best friends, he felt fatigued and exhausted from the whole performance. All he wanted right now was to be with his best friends and not some fangirling seniors swarmed around him.

 

Once Evan got to the table full of his idiotic friends he spoke out to David, “mind scooting over so I can sit next to Jonathan?” David smirked and scooted down a seat in response. Evan sat in between the insane senior and the goofy Irish senior, listening as the insane one gave out his signature laugh at a joke one of the guys made. Something about Jonathan's laugh made Evan smile but, he didn't understand why.

 

“Fuck you Anthony! A-” Jonathan's bubbly laughter cut him off, “At least I don’t as many detentions like you!”

 

“You're the one who made me get those detentions to begin with!”

 

Jonathan paused, sweating he couldn't counteract Anthony's statement. Anthony grinned at Jonathan knowing that he won. Evan softly slapped Jonathan on the back grabbing his attention by fear. Jonathan yelped out loud soon to quickly cover his mouth, the group laughed at the sudden yelp.

 

“Shuc-Shut up!” Jonathan muffled, trying to hide his burning red face.

 

Evan cooed at Jonathan, “it's okay baby Jon daddy's here.” Jonathan wheezed at the comment earning some more laughs from the group. Evan usually teased Jonathan in this way to get him to become embarrassed and earn some laughs out of it. The bell rung queuing the group to get ready to leave for their next class however, Tyler stopped them for a brief moment.

 

“Before everyone one leaves, I wanted to say to come over after school tonight to celebrate our 7the year of being together as a group, plus my parents won’t be home so drinks on me!” The group looked at each other with proud grins.

 

“Well, if my parents smell alcohol on me I’m putting the blame on you so I’m damn well in!” Evan grinned and cheered.

 

“First day of school and already staying up late? Count me mother-fucking in!” Marcel yelled.

 

“I’ll make sure to get my porn movies then!” Jonathan chuckled.

 

“His _gay_ ones.” Anthony whispered, getting a few laughs.

 

“Hey!”

 

“Whaat I’m just saying!”

\----------------------------------

Jonathan tapped at his pencil in boredom waiting for his last period to end. Just 10 minutes left, Jonathan knew he had to suffer through it.

 

“Alright, class I’ll start assigning you work on Friday, for now, enjoy your last few days before we get into the juicy topics.” Mrs. Salom said to the dead silent class. “Now before you all leave pleas-” The bell rung making all the students rush out of the classroom except for Jonathan since he wanted to wait on Craig.

 

“You gotta be faster next time you nerd” Jonathan elbowed Craig with a grin. As they both walked to the door of the classroom Mrs. Salom put them at a halt.

 

“You two are not leaving on my watch! I am not putting these chairs up every year on my own!” The teacher growled.

 

“We didn't even make this mess in the first place Mrs.Salmon!” Jonathan pronounced her name wrong.

 

“It is not Sal-MON! It is Sal-OM! Now get to work before I make you do more!”

 

Jonathan and Craig both groaned at the response and got to work before they would be late to see their friends.

 

**_Five minutes later..._ **

 

“Maybe if you pronounced her name correctly she would have let us free without making us stack these damn stinky ass chair.” Craig argued.

 

“Stop being a bitchy girlfriend and finish those last two chairs” Jonathan rolled his eyes at Craig from his complaint, he was the one who got them into this mess anyways. As Craig grabbed at one of the chairs he felt something under the chairs, it felt like a small bag. Craig looked around if Mr. Salom was present, which thankfully she was outside from sight. He slowly grabbed at the bad and gasped at what it was.

 

“Holy shit I fucking found weed!” Craig was about to scream out but, thankfully, made it into a whisper, well that is what he attempted to make it sound like. Jonathan looked to Craig's hand that held the weed, making his crystal eyes spark with a wide grin. Craig became nervous at Jonathan, was he really going to take this and not care where it came from? Jonathan snatched the weed from Craig and stared at it. “Jonathan we don’t know where that even came from, we can't just take it, what if we get caught?!”

 

“Beats me, it is fucking weed Craig! When was the last time you saw this type of shit lying around? We have to take it!” Craig covered his face in frustration with Jonathan's stupidity however, he knew Jonathan would never stop begging him if he didn’t give in.

 

“Fine, fine! But if you don’t hide that now and help get the other chair, you're on this one alone.”

 

“Thanks babe!” Jonathan grinned about to hug Craig however, he swatted Jonathan's arms away. Jonathan pouted at the rejection going to his bag to carefully put the weed in his small pockets. After he finished that job he began taking the chair while Craig took the other stacking it, just in that time Mrs.Salom came back looking at them.

 

“I see you boys are finished well, go on then before I change my mind” she seemed moody by her expression. Craig and Jonathan both looked at each other they didn't want to do any more boring shit for this teacher. They started speed-walking out of the room to the exit of the school. All their friends were waiting on the both of them.

 

“Where the fuck were you guys?” Tyler questioned impatiently.

 

“Craig decided to do his makeup for more than an hour when class was over making us stack the damn chairs.” Jonathan joked.

 

“You were the one who pissed her off you idiot” Craig grumbled.

 

“Hurry up and get in the cars I’m tired of being sober!” Lui squeaked. Most of the guys were in agreement with Lui.

 

“I would’ve rather left you fucks if it weren't for your girlfriend to tell us to wait.” Tyler irritably said.

 

“Alright! We get it just get in the car you stupid fucks so we can drink already!” Evan called out. Jonathan mumbled some shit the guys couldn't understand as he walked over to Evan's sport car getting in. Evan looked over to Jonathan with a reassuring smile. “Trust me once we start drinking you’ll feeling less like a bitch”

 

“Turn on the damn music and I’ll be less of a bitch already” Jonathan smirked looking back at Evan.


End file.
